Love is Vengence
by MarshmallowLove
Summary: Mystic Falls 1864-The Salvatore Brothers are caught up in their love triangle with Katherine Pierce. What happens when an orphan arrives and unwittingly steals the heart of Damon Salvatore? What will Katherine do to keep her toy? Damon/OC/Katherine
1. Chapter 1

"What is wrong?" Katherine pouted and caressed Damon's cheek with one finger when she found his attention waning. She wrapped one arm around his chest, feeling the warmth of his bare skin on her cold fingers. He was soft and breakable and he knew that she could kill him before he could scream and yet he allowed her to see him in his most vulnerable states, like now.

"Father," he said, bluntly. "He is taking in another orphan, another girl to steal his attention."

"Is that jealousy I hear, Mr Salvatore," teased Katherine, kissing his cheek with her red lips. Her dark curls fell onto his face, the silky texture tickling his nose. A smile crept up on his lips but he forced it away and turned around quickly. His movements were still slow to Katherine but she feigned surprise for his benefit.

"I am not jealous," he said. "I should be thankful to her. Her arrival is distracting him and her presence will distract him further. That way, he will not be around to comment on everything I say or do. It is becoming irritating, his constant remarks for me to be 'more like Stefan'."

"You think your father favours your younger brother," she stated, and she pulled him closer. He laid his head on her chest and she began to stroke his messed up black hair. It was rare that Katherine showed affection and he was going to glean as much as he could from her. "Your father has yet to realise that he has two very different but still incredible sons. You are more rebellious than Stefan. He chooses to obey his father's every wish and always turns to him before making decisions of his own and your father will try to mould another version of himself. But you, Damon, you are more. You are everything your father doesn't want to see in a son of his. You think for yourself, your actions are entirely your own. You are supposed to be fighting but are you? No, you extended your leave."

"My leave may be permanent," he murmured. "I feel I can no longer be loyal to the Confederacy. I am beginning to see that the South may be wrong."

"And your father may have a few choice words on that," she laughed. She then pushed him away and pulled the covers over them both. Damon knew the moment was over and that she wanted to play. So he obliged and grabbed her, his arms encircling her waist. She screamed with laughter and tried to escape, pulling the covers back down. Using her speed, she straddled him and Damon was once again in awe of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her eyes had a hidden depth to them and he would lose himself in their deep brown abyss. Her skin was soft and supple and he would find any excuse just to touch it, if only for a second.

She looked down at him, a grin on her red lips. She leaned her head closer, as if to kiss him when there was a knock at the door. Her handmaiden Emily stepped inside, a coy grin on her dark face.

"Excuse me, Miss Katherine, Miss Pearl is here to see you," she informed her mistress. She looked upon the scene with amusement but beneath that was disdain. She didn't approve of Katherine toying with Damon, or the other brother. Even for someone of Katherine's nature it was appalling behaviour, and risky.

"I will be with her soon, please ask her to wait," Katherine called over shoulder, her eyes firmly on Damon. When Emily didn't leave, she rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Emily"

The door closed softly and Katherine grinned wider, showing her brilliantly white teeth. Suddenly, without warning, her face changed. Her canine teeth lengthened into sharp fangs. Her eyes turned a bright crimson red, her pupils shrinking to small black spots and underneath her eyes surfaced black veins. Damon only looked shocked for a moment before reaching up to cup her cheek. Her face returned to normal and she kissed him, pleased that he was no longer frightened of her.

* * *

><p>Damon Salvatore was one of the first people to see the new arrival to the Salvatore household. The carriage drew up in front of the white stone steps leading into the expansive Southern mansion and already bored, he was leaning on one of the ridged pillars holding up the balcony above their heads. Another orphan his father was taking in. This time it was not a stranger's child but Damon's godfather's daughter, an old friend of Giuseppe Salvatore.<p>

"Stand up straight!" hissed Giuseppe to Damon, his teeth bared. His face was heavily lined with age and his hair was peppered with grey but that did not mean he was weak. Damon saw his hand rise and hastily stood up, straightening his jacket as he did. He glanced at his father and was pleased to note his attention was on the carriage again.

"You would do well not to get on Father's bad side. He may not show it on the surface but deep down he is grieving for the loss of his friend."

Damon's younger brother Stefan had stepped closer to him, leaning in to whisper his words in his ear. Damon rolled his eyes and stepped away from his brother, knowing that their father did not deserve his sympathy if he was not willing to give him his.

The carriage door opened and the footman held his hand out. A delicate, white gloved hand appeared first and clasped the footman's tanned hand. From the carriage stepped out a girl who unconsciously stole Damon's attention. She was no older than him and no younger than his brother who had turned seventeen last month. Her dress was very flattering, tightening at her waist and enhancing her chest. It was a simple design, nothing too fancy or as elaborate as those of Miss Katherine, the other orphan Giuseppe had taken in. Her dark chestnut brown hair was pinned back with stray curls framing her face. His eyes widened as a shy smile graced her full pink lips and her fingers smoothed down the pale gold satin of her dress. He could tell she was uncomfortable under their gaze but he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Behind her, another girl exited the carriage. It was obvious she was not of the same status as the girl, mostly likely a serving girl. Her hair was hidden in a white bonnet and her dress was very plain brown linen. An off white apron was tied around the dress. Damon found that the serving girl looked oddly familiar but he shrugged it off. He'd seen many servants and they were beginning to look alike.

Giuseppe almost skipped down the stairs and took the girl's hand in his, kissing it lightly, and ignored the serving girl as was usual. She bowed her head and curtseyed formally but he gently pulled her back up, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. He turned her to face the mansion and the small crowd gathered on the steps. The crowd included his sons, Damon and Stefan, the lovely Miss Katherine Pierce and her handmaid, Emily, the head butler Archer and Honoria and Thomas Fell, close friends of Giuseppe.

"I would like to introduce to you all Miss Morgana Devereux," said Giuseppe, a warm smile on his face. He nudged her forward slightly and she bowed her head again. "Miss Morgana, this is your new family."

She looked up and Damon's breath caught in his throat when the darkest blue eyes met his, captivating him in one look. Her cheeks coloured a rose pink and she looked away hastily to the others standing around him.

"I am very pleased to meet you all," she said, her voice was lightly musical and he could hear her shyness filtering through. "I must thank you all for allowing me to call your town, Mystic Falls, my home and I am sure to be very happy here."

Honoria Fell bustled through almost shoving Damon away as she hurried to get to Morgana. She took the young girl's hands in hers and began to talk animatedly. He guessed that Honoria had taken it upon herself to take the girl under her wing as she had lost her mother and now her father. Thomas stood behind them, watching Honoria and Morgana with his stormy grey eyes. He was silent and observant, choosing to watch than speak.

"This is Archer," Honoria was saying, leading Morgana up the steps. "He is the head butler and if you are unsure of anything, he will help you. You need anything, you call on him."

"Thank you, Archer, that is most appreciated," said Morgana, smiling at Archer. Damon watched him instantly stand up tall and puff his chest out, his male hormones activating on the sight of a pretty girl. Archer was in his early forties, only a few years younger than Giuseppe, with coal black hair and dark eyes. He was strong with broad shoulders and chest which was only accentuated in his black butler uniform. He turned his dark eyes on Morgana and a rare smile crossed his thick lips.

"I will always be there to assist you, Miss Devereux," he said in his slow, deep voice.

"If it is not too much trouble," she said, her delicate eyebrows coming together and an apologetic look settled on her face. "I have brought my handmaiden, Amelie. When my father died and Mr Salvatore so kindly offered me to stay, she feared she would lose the only source of money she had. I've asked her to stay on here and help me adjust. If that is of no trouble to you, Archer, I would be most delighted if you and your staff welcomed her with open arms."

"Of course." He inclined his head and her smile widened.

Honoria introduced her husband who bowed lowly for her. Morgana blushed again and Honoria waved off her pleas that she was not worthy of such a courtesy. Her white gloved hands patted her dark hair nervously when Honoria turned her to Miss Katherine.

"Katherine Pierce, Morgana," said Honoria, her eyes sweeping up and down the other girl ."Another orphan, such as yourself, her family dying in a tragic fire. Giuseppe was very kind to take her in. She also brought her handmaiden, Emily."

Morgana bowed her head but Katherine did not. Honoria looked at her expectantly but Katherine continued to stare at Morgana with her dark brown eyes. Emily, however, smiled politely at Morgana's handmaiden who had followed her mistress up the stairs very quietly.

"And now," Honoria steered Morgana to the Salvatore brothers. "Giuseppe's sons, Damon and Stefan."

Damon took this as his chance to make an impression on Morgana. Stefan bowed to Morgana and uttered a few words he didn't let his brother hear. Morgan only smiled at him and Honoria gave her a gentle push towards Damon. He bowed in the same manner as his brother but he had inherited his father's charm and placed a light kiss on her gloved hand.

"Miss Morgana," he said, and mimicked her shy smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope that we will become fast and good friends."

"The pleasure is all mine," she said, her cheeks colouring pink again. "That is my hope too."

She and her handmaid then walked inside for a tour of the house before she was settled in her room and called for dinner. Damon wanted to watch her but another girl blocked his view. Katherine Pierce had followed her inside and Damon grew worried. Morgana Devereux was competition for Katherine and Katherine did not like competition.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I never expected people to favourite this story after one chapter, so I am very pleased :D To let you all know, this is my first fanfic of Vampire Diaries and my first ever posting on here, so please feel free to give me constructive criticism. I do have a Beta who will try her hardest to pick out any mistakes, but if she fails, do not be shy. Tell me :D Btw, I am from the UK so my spellings will be different.  
>So enjoy this chapter! <strong>

* * *

><p>The Salvatore garden stretched for acres and encompassed nearly all of the surrounding countryside. In the gardens, Giuseppe had ordered gardeners to create something beautiful and worthy of his presence. Indeed they had created some of the most beautiful garden work in Mystic Falls but Giuseppe rarely frequented the garden.<p>

It was in the garden, in a small knee length maze the gardeners had created, that Morgana was wandering through, her hands clasped behind her back and Amelie directly behind her. It pained her to have the girl walking behind her but at the Salvatores if Amelie was seen beside her mistress, it may cause something of a stir.

"Are you happy here, Amelie?" Morgana asked, her silvery blue dress shimmering in the Virginian sun. She felt uncomfortable in her dress as it was very tight fitting. If she was at home she could have worn another dress but appearances must be kept.

"If you are happy then I am," Amelie replied, her head bowed. "I only live-"

"Do not repeat that Southern nonsense," Morgana cut her off. "You sound like a Confederate. We are not Confederates."

"As you wish, Miss Morgana."

She stopped and turned around to the girl who was only a year or two older than herself. She took the handmaiden's hands in hers and forced her to lift her head. Amelie was a beautiful girl but her status demanded that she did not. Her dark eyes were her prominent feature and they contrasted with her fair skin and blonde hair which was hidden beneath the white bonnet she wore.

"Amelie, you are my most trusted friend," Morgana said, earnestly. "If you are not happy here, then I will not be happy here. You are family and you will be treated as such."

"If I am your friend and indeed your family," Amelie said, her dark eyes flashing angrily. "Then why must I wear the clothes of a serving girl and do your bidding whenever you ask? Why must I be treated as nothing more than the dirt on which these people walk on?"

Morgana faltered and Amelie wrenched her hands from her mistress' and turned on her heel, stalking away. Morgana sighed and covered her face with one hand, feeling again the painful loss of her father. It would be easier if he was here. She could turn to him for advice and this entire scene would most likely have been avoided.

"I could not help overhearing," a voice said, startling Morgana. She spun around and found herself face to face with Damon Salvatore. She saw that he was in his grey Confederate uniform and she couldn't help but judge him. Loyalty to the Confederacy was not one of her morals. His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight and a half grin was on handsome face. Maybe, she could overlook the one thing she deemed wrong with him.

"Could you not, sir?" she said, smiling playfully. "Nothing at all in this beautiful garden could have stolen your attention for a few minutes?"

Damon swept his arm back and showed Morgana a stone bench in the corner of the outer hedges that separated the small maze from the other parts of the garden. The bench could not be seen if you were not looking for it which would be why Morgana had not noticed Damon's presence earlier.

"I am afraid that my attention was already stolen by the most beautiful flower in the garden," he said, smoothly. He offered her his arm and she took it, her smile brightening. He led her to the bench and she sat down.

"Where is this beautiful flower?" she asked, her eyes searching the maze. "I do not think I can see it."

"You have seen it more than I have," he replied, sitting next to her. "Every time you look in the looking glass, I believe."

Morgana blushed and she instantly covered her face with her hands. Damon looked at her in alarm, convinced he'd upset her but when she removed her hands he saw that she was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Mr Salvatore," she said, laughing. "Your flattery is most amusing. I have not been complimented in such a way before. I commend you."

Damon was relieved he'd only made her laugh, thinking it would be a terrible way to start any sort of friendship with her. When she'd stopped laughing, her entire face turned troubled and Damon knew she was thinking about her conflict with the handmaiden.

"She will not be angry with you forever," Damon said, quietly. "How could anyone remain angry with you?"

"It is not as hard as you think, Mr Salvatore," she said, shaking her head. "There have been many times when Amelie and I have become angry with one another. It would be easier if my father was still with us. He would know exactly how to deal with this. He always knew."

Her dark blue eyes filled with tears and Damon panicked, unsure what to do with a crying girl. Katherine never cried, it was not in her nature to do so. She was strong and independent, but Morgana was only human, still emotional.

"I do not know what to say, Miss Morgana," Damon said, clearing his throat unnecessarily. "I have only ever fought with my father and brother and to clear the air we simply shake each other's hands and it is forgotten."

"But it is not that simple with Amelie," Morgana cried, her tears spilling over. She turned to face Damon, her knee touching his. Damon looked down at the contact, his heart beating fast. To touch her now would be out of bounds, not within the confines of etiquette. He had to be careful not to offend her. He reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out his handkerchief. She took it and dabbed at her eyes. "Forgive me, I am not one to display my emotions so openly. I am just-"

"I understand," he said, and despite all what he was telling himself, he took her hands. "I understand your loss. I too have lost a parent. I know the emptiness that you feel inside, the aching hole in your heart. There is no need to hide from me."

She opened her mouth to speak but running footsteps and laughter could be heard coming towards them. She moved away from him just as the giggling form of Katherine Pierce appeared. She touched the stone statue of a cherub and turned to face someone else, who they couldn't see just yet.

"I win. What's my prize?" she laughed, stepping forwards. Stefan Salvatore appeared then, a sly grin on his handsome face. Morgana could see that this was an intimate moment between Katherine and Stefan and if he was to have any luck, she might give him a sweet little kiss. But when she glanced at Damon and saw his face had twisted in jealousy, she wondered if Stefan was the only Salvatore who wanted a kiss from Katherine.

She watched as he rearranged his face into a casual grin and call out to Katherine.

"Whatever you want it to be," he said, coyly.

Stefan and Katherine both turned and looks of surprise crossed their faces before Stefan grinned widely and ran over to meet his brother.

"They extended your leave?" Stefan said, clasping his brother in a hug.

"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle," Damon laughed, clapping his brother on the back.

Morgana watched the exchanged thoughtfully, feeling awkwardly out of place. Should she leave? Or should she stay, maybe Damon would sit down next to her again when Stefan and Katherine continued their – whatever it was.

"Your commitment to the Confederacy is inspiring," Stefan joked, pulling away. Both brothers turned their back on Morgana to look at Katherine, who's brown eyes were sparkling with excitement. She was close to the Salvatores and with one finger, she caressed their chests.

"Well this works out wonderfully for me," Katherine said, smiling seductively.

"How is that, Miss Katherine?" Damon asked, throwing an arm around his brother's shoulder. Morgana wondered how long their brotherly love would last if they were both vying for Katherine's attention.

"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained."

Morgana raised an eyebrow, wondering if the brothers knew she was playing them against each other. She'd only seen the three of them together for less than a minute and could tell what was really going on.

"First and foremost, I'll need an escort to the Founder's Ball." Katherine turned around just as both brothers bowed to her.

"I would be honoured," Stefan said as Damon in a sweeping gesture of his hat said "With pleasure." They both straightened and looked at each other, eyebrows raised and their eyes flashing dangerously. When Katherine turned back around, their eyes snapped to hers and a smile lit up her face.

"The smart and kind Salvatore brothers both coming to my rescue," she said, lightly. "How will I ever choose?"

She clasped her hands behind her back and walked away, her head held high like royalty. Stefan and Damon glanced at each other and immediately began to argue over who would take her. Morgana took this as her moment to leave and tried to do so quietly, only she managed to trip over the hem of her dress and fall backwards over the small hedge of the maze. The first person to her rescue was Damon who was trying not to laugh as he offered her a hand.

"Miss Morgana, are you hurt?" he asked, his blue eyes sweeping over her for any damage.

"Only my dignity, Mr Salvatore, I assure you," she said, feeling the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks. "If you'll excuse me, I must be getting back."

He nodded and she hurried off, careful to lift her dress slightly at the front. She did not need another trip to the ground in front of Damon Salvatore again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So to all out there who have favourited this and added it to their story alerts, please review! Even if it's just a little smiley face, I would be happy to know your still reading it :D **

**So, I've written five or six chapters in advance as unfortunately my exams are coming up! So if I haven't updated at all from maybe next week til the end of January, do not fear! I will update after that, once my horrible English exams are over :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Morgana returned to her room she found Amelie waiting for her. She was perched on the end of her bed, her hands folded in her lap. She immediately stood when Morgana entered.<p>

"No, no," Morgana said, closing the door behind her. "Please, sit."

"It is not my duty to sit on my Mistress' bed," Amelie replied, icily. "I shall stand and await my orders."

Morgana sighed, her eyes tearing up again. Amelie could see this but she ignored Morgana's pain. Why would she cry? She had nothing to cry over. Yes, the loss of her father was a terrible thing but she still had money and a roof over her head, she was still free to do as she pleased, unlike Amelie who was still the handmaiden, and still in the service of Morgana.

"Amelie, this is silly," Morgana tried to sound light and casual. "I am sorry if I treat you unfairly but I only ask of you, not order. You should know that."

"Requests are commands," the handmaiden said, not looking at Morgana. "Disguised by the cloak of politeness"

Morgana sighed and sat down on her bed, sinking into the soft mattress. Her room was one of ten guest rooms in the Salvatore mansion and it was decorated in such a way as to show the wealth of the family. Rich red velvet drapes hung from her four poster bed which was covered with pale blue satin sheets. There was a dressing table across from her bed holding all the cosmetic and toiletry needs a woman could want. There was also a writing desk and chair complete with paper and ink for her in the corner by the south facing window. There was also a floor to ceiling wardrobe with enough room to hold all her dresses and shoes which she was pleasantly surprised to find out. Amelie's quarters where down with the other staff and she dreaded to think what they would look like. At home, her father let Amelie sleep in an adjoining room to Morgana's which was furnished exactly like Morgana's room. Luxury for a handmaiden was not often seen in the South and Morgana's father was considered a kind and caring man to give his handmaiden such a room.

"Amelie, you do know I care for you," Morgana said, hesitantly. "And it is because I care for you that I do not want to hurt you, or see you hurt by another. I will request from Mr Salvatore that he gives you one of the guest rooms so you do not have to sleep in the staff quarters. If he refuses then I shall demand it. If again, he refuses, then I will buy you a four poster bed and you shall move in this room with me."

Amelie's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened and closed like a stunned goldfish. She started forward and then stopped, composing herself into an indifferent state.

"Two cannot share one room," Amelie said, quietly. "There is simply not enough space."

"How much space does one girl need?"

Amelie tried to resist smiling but she couldn't. Morgana jumped up and pulled her into a hug which startled Amelie. She tried to hold back but Morgana's hug was warm and inviting, like she was hugging a family member, so Amelie tentatively wrapped her arms around Morgana and sunk into the blissful embrace.

* * *

><p>Amelie laid out Morgana's dress for the Founder's Ball, wishing once again that she could attend. Morgana had assured her that she would ask Giuseppe to allow her to go but the only way that would happen was if she was serving with the other staff.<p>

Not the first time in recent years, Amelie felt a sudden rush of hatred towards her mistress for the life she had. If things had just been slightly different, if she was the daughter of Aldrick Devereux and Morgana the daughter of a farmer, Amelie would be wearing the satin dresses and laughing with the aristocrats of Virginia. If only...

She brushed a stray lock of gold hair from her bonnet behind her ear and tried very hard to hold back the tears.

"Life could be worse, Amelie," she told herself. "You could be without a home or food, alone and desperate, like the other girls you've seen while walking with Morgana. Would you rather be like that than the handmaiden of her?"

Amelie shook her head and smoothed out the creases in the silver dress Morgana was to wear tonight. Morgana always dressed simply, nothing to elaborate on her dresses. A few patterns on the bodice, maybe a few gems or a flower, and her skirts were nothing fancy either. Only on her party dresses were they ruffled and scattered with glittering thread. Morgana was not a vain girl and dreaded anything too expensive. She did not want to be seen as another self obsessed daughter of another wealthy man. Amelie could at least find something decent in her.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Amelie's head snapped up. The door opened and the handmaiden of Katherine Pierce walked in. She closed the door behind her and stood there, her hands clasped in front of her and a shy smile on her dark face.

"I do not wish to disturb your work," she said in her soft voice. "I only want to introduce myself to you. It seems that we do not get a chance to speak in the quarters at night."

"That is very kind of you," Amelie replied. "I am Amelie Monroe, Miss Morgana's handmaiden."

"Emily Bennett, I am Miss Katherine's handmaiden if you were unsure."

Amelie nodded once and returned to the dress, smoothing out imaginary creases as she was unsure of how to handle the situation. She didn't have any friends before, the only person to talk to was Morgana and she could hardly talk freely without sounding out of turn. However lately, her tongue had been slipping but Morgana had no father to run to and with no father, there was no master to beat her.

"I have to warn you, Amelie," Emily said, her voice breaking slightly. "That Miss Morgana may be-"

Emily stopped, her lips pressing together as if she was thinking about whether to continue or not. Amelie looked up, interested when she heard her mistress' name and intrigued now Emily had cut herself off. She waited patiently for Emily to continue but she didn't, choosing to look around the room.

"Miss Katherine's room is not nearly as lovely as this," Emily commented. "Her window is not as big as this and is not facing the South so there is little sun to shine in."

"Miss Morgana is the daughter of Mr Salvatore's close friend," Amelie said, slightly sour. "It is only reasonable that she receive the best."

"Miss Katherine will not be pleased," Emily grinned.

"I have to ask, what were you about to say? You mentioned Miss Morgana."

Emily bit her bottom lip, her brown eyes shifting nervously around the room. Amelie found this odd in her as she seemed such a strong woman on her own. Whenever Amelie had seen her she was always very confident, he way she held her shoulders high, her face lifted and the sly grin she always wore. To see her now, nervous and possibly frightened was strange.

"It was meaningless," Emily said, dismissively. "It was nothing more than a comment on your mistress that was completely out of turn. I will not say it as I do not want to offend you or her."

Amelie nodded but she was sure there was more to it than a mere insult. But she did not want to question Emily further as she may be the only true friend she had here in Mystic Falls. She decided to put it behind her and worry about it later, and engaged in a conversation with Emily about the downfalls of servitude. When Emily left an hour later to prepare Miss Katherine for the ball, it was with a sad smile and a promise of more talk at dinner that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have an escort to the ball, Miss Morgana?" Amelie asked as she pulled on the strings of Morgana's corset. Morgana had her palms on the wardrobe, leaning against it as Amelie dressed her for the ball. She gasped as the corset tightened around her waist, almost crushing her ribs. She wasn't a heavy girl so the corset seemed unnecessary but it was fashion and one must keep up with the times.

"No, I do not," she replied, breathlessly. "But it's not from lack of trying. Katherine Pierce has the Salvatore brothers enchanted by her. The only time I seem to have their attention is when she is elsewhere."

Amelie tied the strings at the base of the corset and hurried to fetch her dress, knowing that in a few minutes the ball would start. Morgana straightened and winced slightly as the bone at the base of the corset dug into her hips.

"Amelie, I do not mean to criticise but I think that the corset is too tight." Morgana tried to pry her fingers under the corset but not even her nails would reach under.

"That is how a corset is supposed to be, Miss," Amelie said, as she draped the dress over one arm.

Morgana took in a restricted deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. This wasn't the first time she'd worn a corset but it was possible Amelie was still angry with her and this was the punishment she was receiving. Well, she'd take it like a woman and not complain until Amelie was out of earshot.

"Miss Morgana," Amelie said, hesitantly. "If it is of no trouble to you, I wish to speak my mind."

Frowning, Morgana turned to look at the girl.

"You should always feel free to speak your mind with me, Amelie," she said, smiling warmly. "I welcome it. As I said, you are my most trusted friend and I hope I am to you."

"Of course," the handmaiden replied. "I only want to say that you must be careful around Miss Katherine when it concerns the Salvatore Brothers. I believe that she may be rather possessive of them and would not welcome any attention you may have for them, or they for you."

"If you think that I would try for a Salvatore, you are sadly mistaken. They are both infatuated with Katherine and I will not be second best to her when she breaks one, or both, of their hearts. If you will, Amelie, my dress."

Morgana felt her heart sink at Amelie's words. What was she thinking, believing that a Salvatore would be interested in her? Why would she even want a Salvatore? Obviously the brothers were not exactly intelligent or they would be able to see she was only toying with them. Love makes you blind, they say. In their case, they were completely in the dark of what was really happening. Soon they would see it and their hearts would shatter.

* * *

><p>Damon paced outside Katherine's room listening to her beautiful voice as she spoke with Emily. He knew she knew he was there and he knew she was deliberately keeping him waiting. He wanted to knock on the door but it wouldn't make her move any faster. Katherine went at her own pace and those around her had to deal with it. Damon sighed, running a hand through his silky black hair. He had to know who she would pick, him or his brother.<p>

The door opened and the face of Emily Bennett peeked out.

"Miss Katherine wishes that you leave," Emily said, an apologetic look on her face. "Before Mr Salvatore arrives."

"Stefan?" Damon tried to control his voice. "My brother is escorting her to the ball?"

"Yes, Stefan Salvatore is her escort."

"Thank you, Emily," he said, curtly. "And tell Miss Katherine that she has chosen the wrong brother."

Emily nodded and closed the door quietly as Damon stalked away, his anger eating him up inside. How could she choose Stefan? He was younger than him, barely seventeen and if anything, inexperienced. He couldn't say he was as experienced as Katherine but more so than his brother.

"Mr Salvatore, you startled me!"

Damon glanced up and felt like he'd been smacked in the face with a ton of bricks. He stumbled back slightly and tried to fix a smile to his face but inside, his anger had been replaced with shock and nerves and he struggled to compose himself.

"Are you feeling well?" Morgana asked him, her eyes filled with concern. "Do you need to sit down? Please, come inside and have a sit."

He shook his head and his hands fumbled with his cravat, trying to straighten it unnecessarily.

"I am perfectly well, thank you Miss Morgana," he said, his voice breaking slightly. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I was not looking where I was going and you too startled me."

She smiled warmly at him and her eyes shone.

"Well, I must apologise on my part," she said, sincerely.

"No apology needed," he said, trying to smile back. How could he smile when inside his heart was breaking? Katherine had chosen his brother, yet again. Did he not show her enough love or affection? Maybe he should try harder next time, if there was a next time.

"You look troubled." Morgana tilted her head to the side and surveyed him. "Are you sure you are well?"

"Physically, I am," he said, quietly. "Emotionally, I am indeed unwell."

Surprisingly, she offered him her arm and smiled radiantly at him. He took it, wondering what was happening.

"As you walk me down to the ball, you can disclose what is on your mind," she said. "I will listen and try my best to advise you."

Damon shook his head but walked with her anyway and before he knew it, his mouth opened and he spilled everything about his relationship with Katherine, obviously missing out one crucial detail. She was a vampire.

* * *

><p>Damon watched as Stefan and Katherine danced together, unable to stop the tendrils of jealously that crept up inside him, gripping his heart. Morgana was stood next to him and she watched him sympathetically. She'd listened attentively to his whole story and she'd advised him as best she could.<p>

"Do not go to her," she had said. "By going to her, you have given her power over you. She knows that with a snap of her fingers, you will be by her side in an instant. For a woman, or man, to have such power over an individual is wrong. You must not allow her to control you. If she wants you, let her come to you."

"And if she does not come?" he'd asked, fearfully.

"Then you will know where her heart truly lies," she'd answered honestly.

"What do I do, Miss Morgana?" Damon turned to her now, his eyes filled with sadness. "Do I walk over and ask her to dance? Or do I remain here?"

Morgana glanced at Stefan and Katherine thoughtfully. She noticed that Katherine smiled and laughed a lot more with Stefan than she had seen with Damon, but then, she'd never witnessed Damon alone with Katherine.

"I do not wish to dictate what you should and should not do," Morgana said, slowly. "But I would not go over to them. It is clear that by choosing Stefan over you, she does not seek your company tonight."

Damon pressed his lips together in a fine line as more pain showed in his bright blue eyes. He watched his brother a few more moments before turning to Morgana.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Morgana?"

Morgana raised one eyebrow and smirked.

"I know your plan, Mr Salvatore, and I do not wish to have any part in it," she said, playing with the ruffles of her skirt. "I wish to live here peacefully with Miss Katherine and I will not antagonise her by dancing with one of her boys."

Damon's eyes flashed angrily but he didn't scare Morgana. She knew she was perfectly safe in his company. Even if he did attack her, it wasn't like there weren't plenty of men here to defend her. Nearly the entire town was in the Salvatore mansion tonight.

"I am not Miss Katherine's property," he said, his teeth gritted. "If anything, I renounce myself of her."

"Truly?"

"Truly," Damon flashed a smile and Morgana almost melted to the floor, but she composed herself. She would not be drawn in by Damon Salvatore. She would not risk her life.

"Well, in that case, Mr Salvatore," she said, her eyes sparkling mischievously. "I will leave you alone to prove your word."

She turned on her heel and he watched her take the hand of George Lockwood who led her to the dance floor. He shook his head, laughing quietly to himself. Miss Morgana was feisty. She wasn't as emotional as he thought before. She had fire and wit, and he liked that.

* * *

><p>Damon was not as true to his word as he told Morgana. Before Katherine left the party, he crept upstairs and entered her room to wait on her. Despite Morgana's advice to 'let her come to him' he couldn't wait, for he feared she would never come.<p>

In the darkened room, he let his thoughts wander and unconsciously he was comparing Katherine and Morgana. It was true that he was taken by Morgana, as he was by any beautiful girl but it was Katherine he loved. Katherine he would die for, not Morgana.

_But_, a voice spoke slyly. _You want to impress Miss Morgana, do you not? You want her to like you, you seek her approval. You may claim that you love Katherine and she you, but where is she now?_

Damon shook his head, dispersing the thoughts and listened for Katherine. He could hear hushed voices outside and excitement rose in him. He pressed himself against the wall behind the door and waited for her.

"Until tomorrow." he heard Katherine say. The door opened and he saw her beautiful form silhouetted in the glow of the hallway light. She closed it with a gentle slam and he rushed towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He tried to kiss her neck but she pushed him away.

"Katherine?"

"Not tonight, Damon," she muttered, stripping off her gloves.

He tried again, managing to kiss her cheek quickly but again she pushed him, this time spinning around to face him. Her face changed, her fangs dropping down and she snarled at him. He jumped back in shock and fright, his hand reaching for the door knob.

"Get out," she hissed.

And he did so, realising that he should have waited for her to come to him. That way, he wouldn't feel the hurtful sting of rejection in his broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, are you guys liking this so far? Are the Salvatores in character or too OOC? Let me know as I don't want to ruin it for you guys! **

**Please Review! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I believe a reviewer (EldestDurk) promised me a BIG cookie if I updated? I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and you adding this to your favourites/story alerts :D**

**Another chapter for you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The bright Southern sunlight of a new day shone through the large windows of Damon's room. He blinked blearily for a few seconds, his thoughts of what the day might hold when he felt once again, Katherine's rejection in his heart. He snapped his eyes shut and turned away from the window, dragging his blankets over his head and submerging himself into the darkness he felt taking over him.<p>

In the darkness last night's events played before him. Katherine's shining and radiating face as she danced with his brother. He remembered last night's ball, the way Katherine's face radiated with happiness when she was dancing with happiness. Her dark hair spilling down her back in silky curls and how he longed to run his hands through it, feel the soft texture of it as it slipped through his fingers. He remembered his own bitter jealously as he was forced to watch from the sidelines with Morgana. Morgana was a sweet girl and she had listened patiently, her fair face and dark blue eyes filled with sympathy for him. She didn't judge him, as he knew his father would have done, but rather looked upon his situation objectively and gave her honest opinion and advice, which he failed to take.

So it was his fault, really, that Katherine had threatened him last night. He shuddered as he remembered her crimson, veined eyes and her sharp, dangerous fangs. Yes, he'd seen them before and he had never been frightened of her vampire nature. But this time was different. She wasn't being playful, she was serious. She wasn't biting him to drink his blood, as she'd done before, she was being threatening. To think Katherine would hurt him was an unsettling thought and one he did not wish to dwell on but he couldn't say, honestly, that Katherine wouldn't hurt if she didn't want to.

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to self comfort as the sadness crept into his heart. He couldn't stop his mind conjuring images of Katherine and Stefan together and he felt anger rise inside him. The thought that Stefan would be able to caress her creamy skin, kiss her full red lips, hold her soft hands and embrace her whenever he wanted to filled him with an unspeakable amount of rage, for now all he had were memories.

There was a brisk knock on his door and he quietly growled when he heard the creak of hinges and the tentative footsteps he recognised as Stefan's enter his room. Stefan was always wary to approach Damon in the morning, knowing full well his older brother was not a morning person.

He stood at the foot of his bed, unaware that under the white blankets Damon was trying to contain his anger at his brother, so not to give away his true feelings. Damon had always prided himself on being able to mask his emotions with a blank face or a flash of a smile.

"Good morning, Damon," Stefan said, hesitantly. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, the heat from the sun flowing through the large windows of Damon's room, far too hot all of a sudden.

_This was a bad idea_, Stefan thought. He shouldn't have done this. He should have carried on past the door straight downstairs to breakfast, not stop and walk into the room of his brother who was obviously harbouring a lot of angry feelings towards him as he'd been the one to escort Katherine to the ball.

Sometimes, Stefan didn't think things through carefully enough and he ended up paying for it in the most difficult of circumstances.

He watched Damon stir under the covers but he didn't show his face. Stefan decided not to comment on this, knowing it would only add fuel to the fire that would be sure to be rising steadily in Damon.

"Leave," Damon said, harshly. "Now."

His tone stung Stefan, a lot more than he thought it would. Stefan stepped back, on the verge of leaving but he steeled himself and clasped his hands behind his back, his shoulders high and a defiant look on his face, even though Damon could not see any of this.

"I wish to speak with you," Stefan said, his voice sure and confident. "It will take only a few minutes of your time and you can return to your sleep."

"I have nothing to say to you, _brother_."

Stefan could not pretend not to hear the sarcastic emphasis Damon had placed on 'brother'. He tried to stand his ground but he couldn't, knowing that Damon did not want to speak to him was a blow to his confidence. He hung his head and left the room swiftly, closing the door with a quiet click.

Damon buried himself in his soft mattress and cleared his mind of all thoughts and feelings, letting sleep steal him away from his reality which held no prospects for him now.

* * *

><p>"Katherine has not yet made a decision on which of us she chooses. Escorting her to the ball did not mean a thing. You are still in competition for her affections."<p>

Damon mentally sighed, tiring of hearing his brother's speeches about Katherine. Stefan was not as stupid as Damon thought, he was a very intuitive boy and he had taken no time in working out why Damon was refusing to leave his bed. He'd taken it upon himself to convince his brother that there was still hope and still a chance for him.

His words only annoyed Damon further.

"I do not want to hear anymore," Damon said, trying to keep his tone neutral.

"Listen," Stefan said, and Damon heard his footsteps approach his side in the darkness. The covers were whipped off him and the cold air of Damon's room whipped his bare chest. His lips pressed into a thin line to prevent him from shouting at his younger brother. "Do not ruin your chances now to win her. Katherine is still-"

"Is it 'Katherine' now?" Damon interrupted, suddenly realising why he found Stefan's speeches odd. He wasn't using a title, as all men were supposed to as a sign of respect for the lady. "Where is the formality, brother, unless you and she are more familiar than I am led to believe? I gather from this I have no chance."

"If you go to Katherine now," Stefan continued. "You will be sure to see that-"

Damon held up a hand to cut Stefan off. His mind was decided and he would take Morgana's advice. Better late than never, he thought.

"Pass Miss Katherine a message from me," he said, resolutely. "If she wants me to chase after her like a love struck schoolboy then she will be sorely disappointed. I resolve from this day on that I will show her any affection until she shows me hers first. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Leave."

Stefan put forward no argument and did as Damon asked. He watched Damon gather his covers and sink back underneath them, hiding himself from the world. Did he know that by spending his time in the darkness rather than outside, he was risking losing Katherine? The less time she had with Damon, the more she had with Stefan and whereas Stefan found that delightful, he couldn't help but fear his brother was losing his chance with her. If Katherine couldn't have one brother, there was always another to fall back on. He hoped Damon realised this before it was too late.

* * *

><p>The gentle knock on Damon's door assured him it was not his brother once again trying to persuade him to leave the confines of his room, but it did not mean the person was any more welcome. He ignored whoever it was, turning his face into his goose-feathered pillowed and squeezed his eyes shut so to fall back asleep.<p>

However, the person on the other side of his door did not relent and continued knocking in that gentle but insistent way.

"Well, Mr Salvatore," he heard a familiar voice say. "If you will not answer me then I shall come inside anyway. I pray you are decent."

A small smile appeared on Damon's face and he opened his eyes, pulling the cover down from his face. A strip of light fell into his room as Morgana Devereux walked in, her pretty face full of concern and worry. She closed the door behind her and stood at the foot of his bed, her arms folded across her chest as her dark blue eyes surveyed him.

"It has been three days since I last saw you," she said, her voice level. "Your brother tells me that he has tried numerous times to pry you from your bed. Either your bed is of the highest quality and you cannot bear to part with it or you are hiding from something."

He merely shrugged and propped himself up on his elbows, watching as she bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. He guessed she had not planned exactly what she was going to say or do when she entered his room.

"If you are hiding," she continued. "I think you are a coward."

"I am not a coward," he replied, irritated. He wanted to yank the covers back over his head but then he would be hiding from her and she would call him a coward again. Instead, he just fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring her.

"You cannot keep your eyes closed to reality forever. Your dreams will only last so long and then what will you do? Hide in the empty darkness?"

He tried to ignore her words as well but there was truth to him that he couldn't cast from his mind. He hadn't thought of the long term when he had decided to hole up in his rooms and sink willingly into the arms of his depression over Katherine. He knew he would be returning to the War soon and he would have to leave his room for that, but he hadn't thought of what would happen in the meantime.

Morgana was obviously right, as usual, and he acknowledged this by glancing at her. She had a wry smile on her pink lips and if it was anyone else, he would have glared at them for being smug. On her however, he let it slide.

"You are a soldier, Damon," she said, and sat down beside him on the bed. "Soldiers never run from battle."

_I am a soldier_, he thought, and then embarrassment caused an uneasiness to settle in his stomach. A _soldier who is not respecting a lady_, he scolded himself for lying down in her company when he should have shown the courtesy to at least sit up. He did so, the cover falling away and revealing his bare chest.

"You are not decent," she said, her eyes widening at his naked torso. "I should leave."

She stood, averting her eyes, but Damon grabbed her hand, his fingers threading through hers. She glanced at their joined hand and then to him. In one look she captured his eyes and his emotions were laid bare in ice blue eyes. He didn't have time to hide them or cover them with a swift smile.

"Stay."

She didn't question him or refuse, she simply sat back down and waited patiently for him to speak. Several times she looked down at her hand, still held by his, and her cheeks would colour a light pink.

"When we spoke at the Founder's Ball," he said, slowly. "You advised me on how best to deal with the situation I was in with Katherine. However, I did not follow that advice and I only hurt myself by doing so. I am hiding because I was rejected and I cannot stand to feel that pain again when I see her."

She squeezed his hand gently and nodded once.

"You need to show her that you have been unaffected by her," Morgana said. "You need to prove that you do not need her so that she feels compelled to show you that you do."

"Play hard to get?" Damon raised one eyebrow, sceptical.

"Exactly," she grinned.

Damon shook his head at her grin, his eyes falling to their hands. It didn't look as strange as he thought, her small hand in his. If he wasn't mistaken, her hand fit perfectly with his. As if they were made for each other. His skin tingled at the thought and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips.

_No_, he mentally shook himself. _Katherine._ _You are going to win Katherine._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I apologise for my lack of updating. I've been having some technical difficulties. If you remember, I told you I have a good few chapters already written so it was just a case of updating on here during my exam period however my laptop broke and my chapters were gone. I used my desktop instead and rewrote them and then that broke. So now I'm on my mother's old laptop and it's tiny and has no MS Office and I'm using Word Pad and it doesn't have spell check or anything. I've tried my best so if they are mistakes (there's bound to be a few, I am human) then I am sorry and would you be ever so kind as to tell me them :)

So, someone asked if Morgana was a supernatural. Well, I'm afraid she is completely human. Sorry if that has spoiled it for you and if you were waiting for some big, epic reveal where she confesses her true nature to Damon. The vampires and Emily are the only the only supernaturals in this, so far.

I will try to update more frequently but I do have to rewrite the chapters again and it is hard to do it over again for the third time. I am also working on coursework and exams are approaching again but I have not forgotten this. Believe me, I want to write this as much as you want to read it.

Also if you could just check if I have my dates right, that would be awesome! :D

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>~1845~<br>~19 years ago~ **_

_Aldrick Devereux took his wife in his arms and buried his face in her sweet, dark hair. She wrapped her small arms as far around his broad chest as they would go and squeezed as hard as she could. She pressed her face against the soft cloth of his shirt and he felt her tears soak through. He tried to ignore the growing pain in his heart and focused on the good that would come by doing this. The good that would come to him._

_"You must leave?" she asked again, her voice muffled._

_"You know I must," he replied, sighing deeply. His thoughts filling with the desire for someone who was not his wife, a lust for someone who was taken already, claimed and marked as another's. "It is only for a few days, Adrienne. Then I will return to you and stay with you for as long as you will have me."_

_It took another fifteen minutes of assurances and whispers of love and adoration, promises of returns and forever before she let him go. He watched her tearful face from his carriage window and the guilt and shame of what he was doing engulfed him. He stopped the carriage and hurried back to her, lifting her in his arms for one last, tender kiss before he embarked on his betrayal._

_The carriage drew upside outside the expansive mansion, it's stone as white as the clouds above. No one was there to greet him on the steps and he silently made his way to the mahogany door, his driver placing his bags beside him._

_"You have the next three days to yourself," Aldrick said, reaching into his pocket for his money bag. "Do as you wish with your money but I expect to see you here at the correct time and date. I do not want a repeat of last time."_

_The driver nodded stiffly and dashed away before his embarrassment could creep any further up his face. Aldrick took in a deep breath and could feel the pain stabbing at his heart again. He knocked loudly on the door, an effortless task for his strong hands. His knock could be hear reverberating throughout the entire house, it being so large and empty now. Aldrick only waited a few minutes before the door opened slowly and bright, ice blue eyes framed with long lashes peered out._

_He grinned and his guilt was washed away by the sheer joy in those eyes. the door was thrown open and a beautiful woman stood in the doorway, barely dressed. Aldrick's dark eyes raked over her entire body, taking in her raven black curls and her creamy white skin, her long, bare legs and her tiny waist. His eyes rested on her chest, full and volumptous, he was reminded of why she glowed with an inner light and why her eyes with ringed with black smudges that were not her make-up._

_Gabrielle Salvatore's red lips turned up in a sultry smile and she grabbed his hand, pulling him into the house._

_"Giuseppe is away for four days," she said, quickly. "The staff have been dismissed for three. We have the entire house to ourselves and we can do whatever we please."_

_She wasted no time in taking him upstairs, her quick feet dancing across the steps and hallway and he tried to move as graceful as her but he only stumbled and tripped, his powerful build not made for such light steps._

_"Where is he?" Aldrick asked, as he dropped his bag Gabrielle's bed. "Surely it is not time he had his own bedroom?"_

_Gabrielle smiled serenly and lay down on the white silk sheets of her marital bed. She propped herself up on one elbow and fixed her bright eyes on Aldrick._

_"He is growing up faster than you would think," she replied, pride and love in her voice. "Soon he will be walking and talking and running and then he will be a man. A good man."_

_Aldrick shift uneasily as she continued to speak about her son, Damon. He was almost six months old now and her first child with Giuseppe. If he saw Damon at all during his stay it would be a physical reminder of what he was doing, his betrayal and the hurt he would be bringing to the people he cared most about._

_"Are you going to stand over there all night, Aldrick, or will you join me here?"_

_She stretched out one hand and stroked the sheets in front of her, her eyes darkening with lust. Aldrick needed no further temptation, his fingers ripping off his jacket and undoing his shirt, all thoughts of everything else vanishing in an instant._

* * *

><p>"You are not speaking to me again, Amelie?" Morgana sighed and covered her eyes with her arm. She was lying on the warm grass under the Virginian sun in the Salvatore gardens, her room becoming too hot to sit comfortably inside. She was wearing the thinnest summer dress she owned to try and keep cool and had done the same for Amelie before dragging her outside to enjoy the sun.<p>

Amelie was some five feet away, sitting upright on the soft grass, picking at it with her long, slender fingers. She refused to lie down and relax, instead remaining diligent incase her mistress needed anything, despite Morgana's assurances that Amelie need not wait on her every whim.

"I wish you would tell me what is wrong," Morgana continued when Amelie remained silent. "I am beginning to wonder if you even want to remain here with me. Your attitute since we arrived at the Salvatores is frankly appalling. You have been argumentative and cold and distant and I cannot think why. You do not sleep in the servants quarters, your room is as big as mine and furnished the same. The chores you do for me are little and barely of any effort and you walk the halls as almost a free person. I cannot understand why you are anything but happy."

Amelie sighed and did not answer Morgana, choosing silence over some of the more hurtful things she had in mind. She would like to voice her opinion as clearly as possible but she in danger of overstepping the boundaries between servant and mistress and no matter how many times Morgana told her she was family and she was her best friend and sister, Amelie could still feel the weight of servitude on her shoulders and she hated it. Morgana was eighteen years old and capable enough to look after herself and if it weren't for Amelie's own family at home who needed the wage Morgana gave her, she would have not come to the Salvatores with her. Amelie was nineteen years old and she wanted to still enjoy life while she had it. She wanted to meet a boy and fall in love, get married and have beautiful children. She didn't want to watch Morgana do it, which seemed highly likely now she'd met and befriended Damon Salvatore.

Amelie ripped a chunk of grass from the soil and threw it away, venting her rage at the life Morgana had that she didn't.

"Amelie," Morgana's voice had a pleading tone and it annoyed Amelie. She glanced at the girl and saw she was sitting up, her pretty face set in concern for their friendship.

"If I want to talk to you, Morgana, I will speak first," Amelie hissed, dropping her eyes back to the grass. "For now, I wish to sit here in silence until you give me another meaningless order to fulfil."

Amelie didn't look at Morgana again so she missed the hurt expression on Morgana's face. She did however see the girl rise and walk off, heading in the direction of the Salvatore mansion. Amelie didn't feel an ounce of regret at her words, still too filled with anger and resentment to register the effect they would have on Morgana. She continued to pick at the grass, strand by strand, and would only return to Morgana when she had sufficiently cooled down enough to be able to stand doing as she was told.

Morgana's bare feet squashed into the grass as she hurriedly made her way across the lawn, trying to get to her room before the tears spilled over. It was silly to cry over Amelie's words, they would be barely hurtful in someone else's opinion, but to Morgana they cut deep. Amelie was her only friend here, besides Damon, and she was the only person she could confide in, yet Amelie had the growing resentment for her that had never been there before and she did not know what to do about it. Amelie didn't want to talk about it, she couldn't force her to and they would go around in this endless circle until one of them snapped and something bad was bound to follow.

Morgana knew how she could solve all of this. But how could she without risking a hell of a lot? She wanted nothing more than to sit Amelie down and explain the whole entire mess her father had left her in, not choosing to tell his one last secret til he was almost shaking hands with death, and then leaving it to Morgana to decide when it was best to tell the secret to the world. As if Morgana was the right person to make that decision. It was her father's, not hers, and yet she'd still been burdened with it, a heavy weight in the centre of her chest that pressed down hard whenever she saw Amelie. She'd tried to lessen that pressure but none of her attempts had worked so far, only succeeding in adding more pressure.

Her head bent and walking as fast as possible, Morgana didn't see Damon until she'd smacked right into him. She stumbled backwards, rubbing the top of her head where she'd hit his muscled chest and apologised for her clumsiness. He dismissed that instantly when he caught the sheen of unshed tears in her dark blue eyes and the sadness etched on her face. His warm fingers wrapped around her hands as he gazed into her face to determine what was wrong.

"It's nothing," she said, simply with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You do not need to worry, Damon, I am perfectly okay."

He was not convinced and his own ice blue eyes showed this. He took her arm, linking it with his and set off in a random direction, taking her with him. She glanced up at him in surprise and he grinned at her.

"If you are perfectly okay then you do not mind walking with me," he said, wryly. "We can talk, if you wish."

* * *

><p>"Open the window, Emily," Katherine said, lazily, trying to act human in the heat that was spreading throughout the house. It didn't affect her as it would a human but she had to keep up appearances. She rolled onto her side, throwing an arm around a bare-chested Stefan who was sleeping off her latest feeding. His neck was still bleeding, but it was a slow trickle, almost healed. She resisted the urge to drag her tongue across his neck, licking up every last drop. Four hundred years and blood still controlled her.<p>

"You may not have to worry about Damon anymore," Emily called over, a smile on her dark face. "I think he may have moved on."

Katherine sat up and shot Emily a questioning glance. Emily gestured to the window and stepped away swiftly as Katherine moved with vampire speed. Her sharp eyes quickly found Damon and her, if her heart was still beating, it would have skipped more than one beat at seeing the sight before her.

"Is that the orphan girl?" Katherine questioned Emily, not taking her eyes off Damon. "Giuseppe's goddaughter?"

Emily nodded. "Yes, it is. It has not taken her long to capture Damon, has it?"

Katherine's lips turn up in scowl and her eyes began to turn crimson as her temper flared. Emily took a step back, watching the blacks veins surface on Katherine's beautiful face.

Out in the garden, Damon and Morgana were lying together on the grass, too close for Katherine's liking. She didn't know what they were speaking about, their voices unaudible mumurs from the distance but she could see the relaxed and joyous expression on Damon's face and equal happiness in the orphan girl's. There was no denying that those two were comfortable with each other in a way that Katherine would never have with him. He was at ease with her, he wasn't on his guard. Look how vulnerable he was to attack with his arms behind his head. His neck was open and begging to be bitten!

But Morgana wasn't a vampire and he didn't need to fear an unexpected attack. As for her, she was so trusting and naive, it was almost laughable. It wouldn't take much of an effort on Damon's part to get her into bed. Katherine calmed when she thought of this. He was only looking for a replacement for her, not for a life-long partner.

And as she lay back down nexr to Stefan and caressed his cheek with one finger, she couldn't deny the jealousy that had rose at the sight of Damon with another girl.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be lovely :D <em>


End file.
